


Pins and Needles

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: Soulmates were bullshit, they’d agreed.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 9





	Pins and Needles

He’d known it was doomed with Betty from the moment they’d first kissed and no marks had flourished on their skin. But he considered himself a rational, skeptical person, and so did Betty. Soulmates were bullshit, they’d agreed.

Toni cleaned his wounds with more gentleness than he’d ever seen from her before. When she kissed him, he felt more than sparks. A prickling sensation stung his shoulder, like the pins and needles of a numb limb. They both pulled away in shock, and he knew she had felt the same. On his shoulder was the black outline of a serpent.


End file.
